Just a walk in the park
by Ichigo-momomiya
Summary: A one chapter romance fic about Kari and TK at the age of 8with a dangerous game of Tag.


**_All disclaimers apply._**

At about noon the doorbell rang.

"Hi Matt!" There stood a brown, doe eyed girl at the door. She was eight. Ah, the age of eight when life was so simple and nothing ever worried you. "Can TK go to the park with me today?" Kari had known TK for just about a year now. They had met, what seemed like years ago, when the world was in peril and the digidestined and their digimon had to save both the real and the digital world. She was wearing her usual yellow shirt, pink shorts, shoes and handkerchief.

"Sure…Kari." Matt smiled, he'd opened the door and was now looking down at the young'un. He had blonde hair that was spiked up with way too much effort. He was usually in jeans and a greenish gray tank top but today he was just in sweats and shirtless. "But He'll have to get dressed first; will you wanna come in and wait in the living room?"

"Uh-huh" Kari nodded. She thought Matt was cute, you know, for an older kid and all, but she had more of a crush on TK then anything she'd ever had a crush on before (and that included anime characters she'd seen on TV and even the real life people she saw on TV). She waited until Matt opened the door a bit wider for her before stepping inside and waiting in the entry way.

"TK, Time to get dressed! Kari's goin to the park without you if you don't get out here in five minutes!" Matt yelled down the hall. There was a sudden BOOM from one of the rooms down the hall, the quick pitter patter of feet and then it was close to quiet again. "You can sit if you like." Matt offered, looking back at the eight-year-old and speaking in a softer tone.

"Shouldn't he be dressed already? It's just about noon" Kari shook her head at his offer and leaned against the wall. She didn't want to impose.

"TK HURRY IT UP ALREADY!" Matt shouted down the hall again. He turned to Kari and noticed her cheeks were a bit read. After a moment of pondering why, he figured that Kari thought he was sexy. He grinned at this. _Maybe I should hook TK and Kari up. After all, I'm too old for her…and if I hook her up with my lil bro her crush will go away on me right?_ He thought to himself. _Wait! Her crush won't go away! What am I, an idiot?_ Matt's eyes narrowed and he ran a hand though his hair, acting all cool as his grin turned to a smirk. _After all, once you've loved Matt, you can't go back!_ Poor Matt. Little did he know that Kari's pinked cheeks were just from the sun outside and the summer's heat.

"Okay, I'm ready." Came TK's voice, followed by the soft sound of a door opening and closing behind him. He walked down the hall way and into the entrance, giving a small wave and smile to Kari. He was just about Kari's age, if not older by a few months. His hair was blonde, though not as messy and put up as his older brother's. His eyes were blue, crystal clear blue, so much so that they sparkled in the sunlight. His apparel for today would include blue jeans and a white t-shirt. "Hi Kari." He said softly, shyly.

"Hi" Kari smiled and waved back at him.

"You look pretty today." TK's compliment did not go unnoticed by Matt. He almost busted up laughing right there.

"Thanks!" Kari blushed and covered her mouth to suppress a small giggle, for TK was turning red right in front of her.

"Well you two better get goin." Matt chimed in, feeling his presence had gone unnoticed for too long.

"Alright" TK looked over at his older brother. "What time should we be back…or do you want to pick me up at Kari's later?" TK was grateful for the distraction from his embarrassment. He was hoping that Matt would pick him up at Kari's place. It would give the two of them more time to hang out plus another twenty or so minutes while Tai and Matt threw insults around randomly while pretending to have a polite conversation.

"Ah, well I'll be going over to Tai's at about Four and we'll prolly go hang out with Sora for a while, so…why don't we all meet back at Kari's place at about five?"

"Five, got it!" Kari said quickly as she looked down at the watch she'd put on for today. It had pink bands and little bits of glitter on it. "We should get goin then" She waved to Matt and grabbed TK's hand, pulling him out the door for a second before taking off running. "Bye Matt!" Kari yelled over her shoulder.

"Hey wait up!" TK yelled after Kari. He waved to his brother quickly before running after the brown headed girl.

The two of them must have fun all over the park. TK had become very fatigued but he was determined to tap his buddy in their game of tag. Suddenly getting a second wind he started to run towards the largest tree in the park. For a second he thought he was about to catch Kari, he was so close, and then, "Ow!" TK yelped. He fell flat on his face. Tripping over a tree root is no fun in the first place but when you land face first…TK was ready to cry. He probably would have had Patamon's words not come to mind. _He told me to be brave. And that's what I'll do._ TK thought. He busied him self with sitting up and leaning back against the tree's trunk.

"You okay?" Walking around from the other side of the tree, Kari looked TK over with concern.

"Yeah, I just tripped over that stupid root." TK pouted as he pointed to the defendant. The tree root just sat there looking harmless and innocent. TK sighed and rubbed at his knee, feeling something trickle down it and figuring it was some kind of bug, but to his surprise it was blood.

"You're bleeding." Kari spoke, pointing out the obvious. She knelt down in front of him and removed the scarf from her neck. Tenderly she began to wrap it about his knee. "There now," She comforted "Do you want me to kiss it?"

TK blushed and looked away a bit uneasily. "uh, okay…I guess…"

"Where does it hurt?" Kari poked at TK's reddening cheek. TK pointed with one hand to his knee and then with the opposite hand to the hand that was pointing to his knee.

Kari smiled warmly and bent over, giving her handkerchief over the owie a kiss. She then took TK's scrapped hand and kissed it gently. "Anywhere else?"

TK pointed to his cheek and though Kari saw though his little plan, she didn't mind. However she was embarrassed by it and when she bent over to kiss TK on the cheek, it was quick and barely felt. "Kay, all better now!" Kari announced hurriedly.

"Wait!" TK almost shouted. "It hurts one more place!" TK pointed and Kari blushed brightly. The two moved closer and closer, they were just about to experience their very first kiss on the lips when…

"TK AND KARI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yelled Sora and Mimi in unison. They'd been watching the two since TK's fall. Mimi linked arms with Sora and the two walked up to the younger kids. "What are you two doin?" Mimi giggled.

Though Kari and TK would never admit to it, they could feel the red rising in their cheeks. Kari speedily moved away from TK. "We were just playin Tag. What about you?" She asked, desperate the change the subject.

"Matt and Tai called us up and asked if we'd- mffph!" Mimi started, only to be shut quickly up by Sora, who had put her hand over Mimi's face.

"We were, uh, just going to…" Sora attempted to explain.

"Alright! That's it! I can see right though you guys's disguise!" TK stood and glared at the teenage girls.

"TK! Oh no! We've only got five minutes to get home!" Kari jumped up and grabbed TK's hand. "We've gotta get going!" She explained quickly and without bothering to say their goodbyes with Sora and Mimi, the two darted off.

A little bit away… "Sheesh Kari!" TK panted. "Did you have to run so fast? We have at least half an hour left" He chided, stealing a glance at Kari's watch.

"I'm sorry" Kari sighed and looked down at her feet. "I just wanted to play with you today, only you." Kari looked up, giving TK one of those 'I'm so sorry' looks and then looked back down again. "I really like you TK. You're my best friend! But I like you more then that too…" She said softly. She suddenly noticed she was still holding his hand and dropped it.

TK was stunned. He loved his buddy. Well, as much as an eight year old could love that is. But he'd never thought Kari had felt the same for him. "I-…Kari, I-"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same, Tk." Kari nodded. "If you don't like me the same way we can still be friends. And we'll forget this ever happened, okay?"

"KARI!" TK snapped "you didn't let me finish!" He lifted Kari's face to look at him with one hand and took one of her hands with the other one. He grinned and then brought Kari's hand to his face, giving it a quick peck. "Kari, I like you too." He smiled.

Kari grinned and leapt at him with a hug.

_**Alright, so this story I had to do a lot of editing with. Wow. I can't believe in the original draft of it I had eight year olds passionately kissing and admitting their love to each other. What a weird little 6th grader I was. Anyways, this was the first fanfic I had EVER written. I know it's odd and kind of cliché. But whatever. I think it's cute. Read and review please. I always love hearing everyone's comments. Lemme know if you want me to post some more one chapter stories or whatever.**_

_**Ichigo.**_


End file.
